


anticipation

by moon_foxes



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 04:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13990455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_foxes/pseuds/moon_foxes
Summary: Luna wants to try something new. Nyx obliges.





	anticipation

**Author's Note:**

> my offering to @ffxvnsfwweek! this is my first time writing anything, and, well. it might as well be lunyx smut, given the dearth of it in this fandom. please give me comments and criticisms if you feel like it! thanks and enjoy (i hope).

Waiting is torture.

If Nyx squints, he can just about make out Luna’s outline through the fabric of her scarf. She’s kneeling on the bed in front of him. His arms flex, wanting to touch, but his wrists are bound by yet another one of Luna’s scarves. He could untie himself, but she wanted to try this and as Nyx has learnt a long time ago - what Lunafreya wants, Lunafreya gets. Besides, he’s pretty sure he gets a good deal out of this.

“Are you just gonna keep me waiting, Princess?”

“Patience, love,” she says. “I enjoy watching you.”

“I know.” And he does. Even if he cannot see, Nyx can feel, and the intensity of her stare is hard to miss. It makes him restless but arouses him all the same; knowing that she sits a mere arms length away, naked, watching and wanting him and being unabashed about it.

The bedsheets rustle and she’s straddling his waist, and Astrals above, he can feel her damp heat over his abdomen. Luna presses a soft kiss to his jaw.

“I hope you’re not falling asleep on me, Nyx Ulric.”

He would never dream of it. Not with his cock still hard and straining and her body on his, soft and pliant and welcoming. But he has to tease her all the same.

“I just might, Princess, if you keep doing nothing.”

He feels more than hears her huff against his neck, and then she’s moving down, pressing kisses to his nipples, his chest, his abdomen, and… lower. Nyx doesn’t manage to stifle his groan at the first feel of her breath on his cock.

He breathes her name just as hot, moist heat closes around rigid flesh. Luna takes him in her mouth, inch by inch, and it’s all Nyx can do to not buck into that suctioning and force himself down her throat.

He fails miserably at that anyway when Luna’s tongue traces along the vein on his cock. He feels her throat tighten around his dick for a moment before she withdraws, coughing slightly.

_Shit_. “Luna, are you okay, I’m sorry I couldn’t help…”

He feels her palms on his thighs. “Don’t apologise, please. I just need some time to adjust. I’m glad you were feeling good…”

And Luna goes back in again. This time she sucks the tip into her mouth whilst her tongue presses into the slit at the head of his cock and  _Gods, where on Eos did she learn to do that_. Nyx’s hands pull at the scarf restraining him. He needs something to hold on to, needs to maintain some semblance of control but it’s so damn hard to do that with Luna sucking him off so enthusiastically. Nyx pants even harder when he feels Luna’s hands on him, one at the base of his dick and the other gently fondling his balls.

“Ah fuck, Luna, shit.” Nyx can’t even form coherent sentences at this point. She’s going to make him come soon, and hard, and he’s not entirely sure if she knows her effect on him. “Luna, fuck, I’m gonna come.”

Her only reply is to hum around him, vibrations along his cock.  _Come, then_.

Nyx moans, and his back arches almost clear off the bed as he comes, hard. He hears Luna gasp and feels her hands at his hips. The gentle suctioning continues even after he empties himself, and Nyx releases a long, drawn-out groan. The restraints on his arms came loose sometime during the mind-blowing climax and he takes advantage of it, releasing himself and taking the scarf over his eyes off.

“Gods, Luna.” He gently pulls her up to straddle his waist. “That was… amazing.”

Her eyes are bright in the dark of the room and her answering smile is breathtaking. “I take it I did a passable job, then.”

“Way more than passable. I don’t think I can feel my legs.”

She laughs and he gently pulls her down for a kiss that’s all tongue with the occasional scraping of teeth. His unbound hands shift restlessly up her sides, cupping her breasts and tweaking her nipples. As she moans, he moves lower: nips at her ear, and sucks at the sensitive spot in the crook of her neck before going further to take her nipple into his mouth. Luna moans softly, tangling her sleek fingers in his hair, before she tugs at his braids to bring Nyx up for another kiss.

When they part, she releases a contented sigh.

“We’re not done, by the way.” Nyx never does things by halves. He’d rather die than to leave his lady liege unsatisfied.

Luna arches a brow, and half-turns to gesture at his half-hard cock. “We’re not?”

He adjusts her, pulling her by the waist until her core is positioned right over his waiting mouth. “We’re not,” he breathes onto her core, and he feels her shudder in response. “We’re never done until you come for me.”

He brings his fingers to her folds, feels how wet she is for him. He uses his middle finger to press gently on her clit, rubbing it, and is rewarded with a loud moan. She gasps as he licks her mercilessly, alternating between stabbing his tongue into her channel and flicking her clit.

“Nyx. Please…” Her hands scramble to grab at something, finally settling on the headboard in front of her.

He growls, sucking at her nub and thrusting two fingers in deep. It doesn’t take long before Luna’s thighs start to shake. Nyx crooks his fingers, changing the angle of penetration as he continues sucking, and Luna cries out as her release floods his mouth.

He continues to lap at Luna gently as she rides through her orgasm, until she writhes away from his touch. “It’s too much,” she gasps, completely breathless. Nyx chuckles a little, primitive satisfaction surging through him as he eases her off.

He loves it best when Luna’s like this: boneless and soft and utterly satisfied. Nyx tucks her in the way she likes, her head under his chin and their legs tangled under the covers.

“Sleep, Princess.”

“Mmm,” Luna hums, nestling closer to him. “I love you.”

He presses a kiss to the crown of her hair. “Love you too, Luna.”


End file.
